


MCYT oneshot requesting book

by Felixe_e



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ONLY one shot requests, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: THIS IS ONLY FOR REQUESTING, THERE ISN'T ACTUAL WRITING HERE. (go to my other works for that!)I UPDATE THIS BOOK WITH MY REQUEST SLOTS.REQUEST IN COMMENTS!
Relationships: ADDING MORE SOON - Relationship, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Luke | Punz/Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, platonic.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	MCYT oneshot requesting book

Hello!  
As you saw this is a **request book ONLY (no actual writing)**  
  
i use this book as a communication post for requests and comments :))  
  
  
 _ **i mainly do minecraft streamers as the dreamSMP cast, maybe add some others but mainly those so keep that in mind when requesting :)!**_  
  


* * *

**REQUEST SLOTS:**   
  
_2/3_

* * *

* * *

**REQUEST REQUIREMENTS:**  
  
-describe your prompt  
-ship (IF ship fic, i can do non ship fics!)  
-desired point of view (if wanted)  
  
and just have fun! request anything :) i'll let you know if it isn't possible though of course.

* * *

  
  
**!!GIVE ME TIME!!**   
**i am under much stress with school currently, my hours of class are augmenting drastically so i have less time :)**   
**i'll try to do requests as fast as i can though! :D**


End file.
